100 Prompts
by StyleWillSaveMe
Summary: 100 Prompts of Don/OC. Romantic, fluffy, adorable. Based on guitarsNthings' 100 Prompts Table/Story
1. Kiss

Don sat at his desk, shuffling papers together; attempting to rush through the daily activities that got him out the door. He finally finished the last stack of paperwork. With a sigh, he shoved them into his desk & began to put on his coat. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small, slim brunette, definitely June Radcliffe judging by the soft, curly hair & trendy coat, rush out of the precinct. He glanced back at June's desk to find it empty; everything in its place, as usual. He figured she had clocked out early, but wanted to catch her before she grabbed a cab. He said goodnight to his friends and exited the building.

To his luck, she was still standing on the edge of the street, her hair and jacket drenched in the New York City rain. June was obviously trying to catch a taxi, but was not succeeding. Don called to her, and she turned around to reveal bright blue eyes smeared with mascara.

"June, what's wrong?" Don questioned, his heart pained by the sad beauty standing before him.

June wiped her eyes & struggled to get her words out without stuttering, "Bad…day…too much to…handle…"

Don chuckled, and reached for her. "First of all, you need to get out of the rain. What's bothering you?" he asked. Suddenly, an urge to kiss June bolted through Don's mind, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"Nothing, Don, really. Just a few cases today set me on edge. It brought back old memories, that's all," she assured him, not breaking the eye contact of blue-to-blue.

Don nodded his head & spoke. "June, if you ever need to talk, don't hesitate," he said & added, "There's a reason we're partners."

June smiled a beautiful grin of pink & glistening white, "Thanks Don. For now, I'm just going to go home & sleep!"

A cab pulled to the corner & Don, the gentleman, opened the door for her. June placed one foot into the floorboard when Don reached for her arm.

"And June?"

"Yes?"

He planted a kiss on her lips. He could feel her tremble beneath him. Whether it be from the cold or his touch, he wasn't sure, but all he knew is that he'd been waiting for his moment for months now. He grinned a bit into the kiss, & pulled away.

June's big blue eyes looked up at his in shock. A good shock. She smiled & gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting in the cab & jumping in the cab.

The cab rolled down the street as Don stood on the corner, his navy blue suit thickening with rainwater. But he didn't care. He had just kissed June Radcliffe, the girl of his dreams.


	2. Scare

June ran into the NYC street, her hand clasped in Don's and smiles on their faces. They had just watched the most recent horror movie to hit theatres, & June was _still_ disturbed. Dead bodies didn't bother her, but serial killers slashing up their victims did. Don led June down the street, both of them discussing the movie, when Don suddenly tug free of her hand & dissapeared down a corner.

June giggled & jogged after him, her hair drifting behind her gracefully. She came to the first corner & turned, only to find an abandonded alley with a few streetlamps. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked down.

"Don? Come out already, I'm getting scared!" She said into the dark, her heart beginning to beat a bit faster. She had no trouble chasing down bad guys, but being in an abandonded alley with her glock still in her deskdrawer made her nervous. She clutched her purse to her chest & proceeded down the alley. Flashbacks from the movie came to her mind, and she looked side to side nervously.

She was about to call out her boyfriend's name once again she he suddenly jumped out from behind a garbage bin, a wild look on his face. June let out a small scream mixed with excitement as Don grabbed her around the waist & swung her around. She laughed uncontrollably as he turned her to face him. Don placed a small kiss of her forehead & moved to her lips, silencing her giggles.

They pulled away. June soon began to chastise Don in a mix of stern orders & quiet giggles, "Don't EVER do that again, Don! You scared me to DEATH!"

But Don just smiled & half-heartedly appologized, loving the sounds of her laugh. He gave her another quick kiss & led her out of the alley, both of them full of adrenaline & happy thoughts.


End file.
